criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Break Massacre
Spring Break Massacre is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-eighth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chief King sent the player and Jones to the Grimsborough lake after receiving news of a murder there. After reaching there, they collected the body of student Aaliyah Banks, who was found floating in the lake with her lower body half-eaten. Ramirez got panicked thinking the victim was killed by the lake monster, but they continued the investigation and found enough evidence to arrest Taylor Kirby, an eco-warrior, as the killer. Taylor's motive was to raise awareness of the pollution of the lake. She was also extremely furious at Aaliyah, who only cared about her reputation and stopped helping Taylor once she realised that doing protests would not get her elected as the Prom Queen. Taylor stole the piranhas from the Biology Amphitheater with a fish scooper, put them into a cooler, and went to the lake to confront Aaliyah. Taylor knocked her in the head and then cut her leg to draw blood before pushing her into the lake so that the piranhas would attack her. She then finally put the piranhas into the lake to end the victim's life. Judge Hall sentenced her to 15 years in prison. It was later revealed after Taylor's indictment (during Kurt Leary's leg of the Additional Investigation) that a serial killer was discovered to be behind the scenes of three murders, signalling the start of a scare that would torment both the University, and the city of Grimsborough. Summary Victim *'Aaliyah Banks' (found floating in the lake, her lower body half-eaten) Murder Weapon *'Piranha' Killer *'Taylor Kirby' Suspects 381 Madison Springer.png|Madison Springer 382 Michael Fletcher.png|Michael Fletcher 384 Kurt Leary.png|Kurt Leary 383 Chad Baker.png|Chad Baker 385 Taylor Kirby.png|Taylor Kirby Killer's Profile *The killer wears flip-flops. *The killer is athletic. *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes C38-CS1.PNG|Beach Lake C38-CS1(2).PNG|Sun Umbrellas C38-CS2.PNG|Biology Amphitheater C38-CS2(2).PNG|Students' Desks C38-CS3.PNG|Gas Station C38-CS3(2).PNG|Vending Machine Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoeprint, Pile of Algae; Victim identified: Aaliyah Banks; New Suspect: Madison Springer) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Piranha) *Examine Piranha. (Result: Red Piranha; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Biology Amphitheater) *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. (Prerequisite: Red Piranha identified; Clues: Fish Scooper, Fish Encyclopedia) *Examine Fish Encyclopedia. (Result: Book Annotations; New Suspect: Michael Fletcher) *Talk to Michael Fletcher about the piranhas. (Prerequisite: Book Annotations obtained) *Examine Fish Scooper. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Flip-flop Print; Attribute: The killer wears flip-flops) *Talk to Madison about the murder. (Prerequisite: Beach lake investigated; New Suspects: Kurt Leary, Chad Baker) *Talk to Kurt Leary about his activities. (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated) *See what’s up with Chad. (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon discovered: Piranhas) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Lecture Taylor Kirby about what she did to Jones. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Students' Desks; Profiles updated: Taylor wears flip-flops, Madison wears flip-flops) *Investigate Students’ Desks. (Prerequisite: Taylor interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Notebook) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Prom Queen Flyer) *Talk to Madison about the victim’s competition. (Prerequisite: Prom Queen Flyer restored; Profile updated: Madison chews gum) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Victim's Message) *Talk to Michael about the victim’s threats. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Michael chews gum) *Investigate Gas Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Cooler, Employee's Badge) *Examine Cooler. (Result: Fish Scales) *Analyze Fish Scales. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is athletic; Profiles updated: Madison is athletic, Chad is athletic) *Examine Employee’s Badge. (Result: ID Number) *Analyze ID Number. (03:00:00) *Talk to Chad about his job at the gas station. (Prerequisite: ID Number analyzed; Profile updated: Chad wears flip-flops) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Kurt wears flip-flops and is athletic *Talk to Kurt about what he filmed. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Kurt chews gum) *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Camera, Beach Bag) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Kurt's Video Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bite mark) *Examine Beach Bag. (Result: News Article; Profile updated: Taylor chews gum and is athletic) *Talk to Taylor about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: News Article found) *Investigate Vending Machine. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Dial Pad) *Examine Dial Pad. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Shoo Kurt Leary away. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. (Prerequisite: Kurt interrogated; Clue: Inkblot Test) *Examine Inkblot Test. (Result: Rorschach Enigma) *Analyze Rorschach Enigma. (06:00:00) *Make sure Kurt doesn’t talk to anyone about the Rorschach text. (Prerequisite: Rorschach Enigma analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Chad to check the police car. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Gas Station. (Prerequisite: Chad interrogated; Clue: Candy Cart) *Examine Candy Cart. (Result: Flowers and Pearls) *Examine Flowers and Pearls. (Result: Flower Corsage) *Give his flower corsage back to Chad. (Prerequisite: Flower Corsage identified; Rewards: MALE Hawaiian Shirt, Spring Break Necklace, FEMALE Spring Break Necklace, Bikini) *Give Brutus back to Michael Fletcher. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. (Prerequisite: Michael interrogated; Clue: Fish Bowl) *Examine Fish Bowl. (Result: Guppies) *Give the guppies to Michael. (Prerequisite: Guppies found; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case may have been inspired by the 2008 film of the same name. *This case, Murder on Campus, All the King's Horses, and Snakes on the Stage are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a piranha). *In the "Beach Lake" crime scene, a mermaid that may be a reference to Ariel can be seen sitting on a rock. *In the crime scene "Biology Amphitheater", a portrait of Albert Einstein as well as a drawing of Frankenstein can be seen. *In the crime scene "Students' Desks": **The "Mysterious man" on the projector screen strongly resembles Heisenberg from Breaking Bad. Furthermore, the subtitles on the projector screen, which reads "Robbing a train", is a reference to "Dead Freight", the fifth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad, which features a train heist sequence. **Rachel Priest can be seen on a TV screen. **The four weapons of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles can be found scattered around the room, along with a non-mutated turtle and rat. *The giant robot appearing in the "Gas Station" crime scene may be a reference to the Japanese mecha anime television series Gurren Lagann. *Tmix is a parody of Twix. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University